Sourire
by Nodoka997
Summary: C'est si important, le sourire... Ils en ont tous, vrai ou faux, caché ou disparu, honnête ou mesquin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça révèle réellement ? Résumés des OS à l'intérieur.
1. Si grand sourire

Hé hé hé, ça y est, j'ai enfin pu poster... *rire diabolique et victorieux*

Tout d'abord, je vais expliquer un peu en quoi consistera ce recueil d'OS. En fait, au début j'avais écrit un petit truc, comme ça, et je me suis dit : "Tiens, mais ça ressemble presque à un truc à thème, ça !"

Et comme j'étais particulièrement inspirée sur ce "thème" (le sourire), bah j'ai décidé de faire le mien. Toute seule, comme une grande ! *sourire fier* Quoi ? C'est pas si exceptionnel que ça ? *sort*

Bon alors, le résumé ^^

**Résumé :** Trafalgar Law est nerveux. Et alors, il se reçoit de plein fouet ce sourire... /!\ SPOILS JUSQU'À L'EPISODE 629/!\

Donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, ne lisez surtout pas x) Sinon il y a 2-3 allusions aux scans, mais pas assez voyantes pour que ceux qui ne les ont pas lus s'en rendent compte (déjà ceux qui l'ont lu peut-être pas, alors... XD)

Ce coup-ci, je voulais m'essayer à un peu de descriptions, je me demande si c'est réussi ?

Bref, avant que mon blabla ne fasse 3 km de longueur (oups, c'est trop tard !)... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, illuminant quelques nuages qui voguaient tranquillement au gré des brises changeantes.<p>

Insensible à ce spectacle, Trafalagar Law réfléchissait. Par un jeu d'ombres et du lumières particulièrement saisissant, son expression était totalement cachée grâce à son chapeau. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait voir ses sourcils légèrement plus froncés que d'habitude, ni le pli qui lui faisait presque un rictus. Son Nodachi nonchalamment posé contre son épaule, il était quasiment impossible de remarquer ses doigts se crisper dessus involontairement, les tatouages sur ses phalanges bougeant imperceptiblement dans un rythme définit par on ne sait quelle logique.

Un tic nerveux agita son pied. Le temps était long. Horriblement long.

Son plan était parfait. Doflamingo allait abandonner son titre de Shichibukai, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant un doute l'oppressait.

Il connaissait bien la fourberie de cet homme. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais Caesar était là, entre ses mains.

Son plan était parfait. Parfait.

** - Hé, Traffy, tu fais quoi ?**

Mouvement de surprise. Bien vite dissimulé par son habituelle expression neutre.

** - Rien de spécial. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.**

** - Hum... Je vois,** répondit Luffy, pas vraiment surpris par cette réponse.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler puis sourit de toutes ses dents et poursuivit :

** - Ça te dis d'aller voir l'aquarium ?**

Law ouvrit la bouche pour refuser... puis la referma. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le temps paraîtrait moins long. L'ex-Shichibukai se leva, faisant presque sauter de joie Luffy.

Mais bien qu'il suivait Mugiwara-ya, il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées. Rivées sur Doflamingo, elles refusaient obstinément de changer de direction.

Puis Luffy se retourna vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose.

Et Trafalgar Law n'entendit absolument rien. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce sourire. Un sourire si grand, si chaleureux...

Ses pensées dérivèrent enfin. Vers une conversation qu'il avait oubliée, trop concentré sur son objectif pour s'encombrer de souvenirs pouvant gêner sa réflexion.

_** - Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu utiliser Monkey D. Luffy ?**_

_** - Je l'utilise, hein... Peut-être que c'est lui qui m'utilise.**_

Et en effet, Mugiwara-ya l'avait complètement emprisonné dans sa toile souriante.

Désormais, il représentait bien plus qu'une alliance pirate, bien plus de la volonté du « D. ».

Trafalgar Law fut horrifié en constatant qu'un sentiment un peu trop connu enflait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur se serra. Avec ce sourire, Luffy pouvait le faire rester à ses côtés.

Ses pensées échappèrent totalement à son contrôle et un autre événement vint s'imposer dans sa mémoire.

Le jour où il avait sauvé Mugiwara-ya. Il avait risqué son précieux sous-marin, s'était acharné sur ce corps détruit pendant des heures et des heures. Son équipage avait posé des questions légitimes sur ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

Il avait répondu, comme ça, il ne savait plus quoi. Certainement un truc bidon, puisqu'il n'avait pas compris lui-même tout ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre ce geste. Heureusement que Bepo s'était occupé de calmer le jeu.

Mugiwara-ya était brisé. Et ce sourire qu'il voyait devant lui, tout ce qu'il lui offrait ainsi... Comment le pouvait-il ?

** - Traffy ?**

Ses yeux remontèrent sur un regard interrogatif. Law fut pris de court un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre du fait que ce qu'avait dit Luffy lui était totalement passé au-dessus de la tête.

Un simple petit bruit le sauva. Le bruit d'un journal tombant sur le sol du navire.

Ses yeux redevinrent froids, ses gestes légèrement saccadés. Il écarta sans ménagement les souvenirs inutiles.

Il fallait suivre le plan.

En tournant les talons, Law se mordit les lèvres, contrarié. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse fi de cette boule qui enflait dans sa gorge.


	2. Faux sourire

Et voila un nouvel OS ^^

Je voulais le poster plus tôt (dimanche en fait) mais mon ordi a planté... OUIN ! T^T

Mais bon, je ne suis pas la pour parler de mes malheurs mais pour vous faire partager mon texte :D

**Résumé :** Elle avait le même sourire que lui, le même... Et pourtant...

Bon alors cette fois-aussi je parle de plan et je suppose que cet OS peut se lire en parallèle de **Trahison**, mais j'ai peur que justement, il s'en rapproche trop... Vous en pensez quoi ceux qui l'ont lu ?

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> - Le plan est prêt.<strong>

Crocodile se retourna. En face de lui se tenait Miss All Sunday, souriante comme d'habitude. Le Shichibukaï se s'y trompa pas. Ce sourire, il le connaissait trop bien. Il avait le même, après tout. Il se contenta de répondre :

** - Très bien.**

Avant de retourner à la contemplation de ce que serait bientôt son nouveau royaume. Arabasta. Ce paysage lui correspondait parfaitement avec ses plaines de sable sans fin et son soleil de plomb.

Miss All Sunday ouvrit la porte, le laissant de nouveau seul. Et comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il se savait tranquille, Crocodile abandonna son visage grave, ses yeux devenant plus mélancoliques au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Un visage revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Alors, lorsqu'il fut tellement ailleurs que plus aucun bruit ne l'atteignait, il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir apparaître Miss All Sunday.

Robin. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle à ses côtés désormais ? Combien de fois avait-elle été bien plus utile que les autres, combien de fois il avait essayé de percer ses véritable émotions à travers son sourire, sans succès...

L'élève avait dépassé le maître. Impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit dans ces yeux de glace, impossible de lui enlever son sourire calculateur.

Un élan de culpabilité le traversa. Lui-même avait créé ce monstre souriant, et quelque part, il le regrettait un peu. Il ne pouvait plus voir la Robin d'avant. Elle était Miss All Sunday, celle qui était primordiale à son plan si souvent réfléchi et remis en cause.

Elle était le pion et la reine.

Elle était sa faiblesse et sa force.

Celle qui pouvait l'élever comme celle qui pouvait le faire sombrer.

Et abruti comme il était, il n'avait rien fait pour se défaire de son emprise, était devenu dépendant de cette femme, accro à son sourire.

Son sourire, oh oui, son sourire... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Un rictus haineux lui tordit la bouche.

_Quand me trahiras-tu ?_


	3. Sourire disparu

Alors... Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre... Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ^^

**[Début des lamentations]** Mon ordi portable a planté ! C'était d'un compliqué quand j'ai entendu l'informaticien m'en parler... Virus, problèmes entre les différents systèmes, infection totale du serveur... Je vous explique pas l'horreur ! Et ce qui fait mal, c'est le prix... Ouah, 85 € dans les dents ! (et encore, mon papounet chéri (XD) en paye une petite partie). Donc déjà, je me résous à perdre cet argent que, même si je ne l'avait pas utilisé, j'aurais pu voir briller de mille feux sous mes yeux gourmands... (Vénale, moi ? Vous vous trompez de personne XD) Mais c'est pas fini ! Ma carte réseau m'a lâché ! Vous savez, la pièce interne qu'est indispensable à votre ordi si vous voulez aller sur internet et qui coûte LA PEAU DU CUL ! Bah c'est ça :3 On a trouvé un autre moyen qui coûte moins cher, mais BIM ! Encore 30 € dans les dents ! Je vais pouvoir dire adieu à mon argent de poche pendant deux mois... Ah, quel malheur, quelle déchéance, quel...** [Fin des lamentations]**

QUOI, déjà ?! XD

Le truc qui fait déjà un énorme bloc qui donne PAS DU TOUT envie de lire, surtout de la part de cette chianlie d'auteure qu'arrête pas de nous raconter sa vie... x)

Bref, si je m'attelais à vous parler un peu de cet OS ?

**Résumé :** Tout le monde a un sourire... Tout le monde ? Non, vous vous trompez... Il y a une personne qui en est démunie, une personne que vous connaissez bien... Un certain squelette...

Alors, pour tout vous dire, j'ai écrit ceci d'une traite, et j'en reste très dubitative. Même à moi il me paraît très bizarre. En plus j'utilise Chopper et Brook, alors pour l'IC c'est pas gagné...

Mais bon ! Désolée de vous avoir soûlé avec mes lamentations (vous pourrez passer la prochaine fois... XD Quoi ? Vous l'avez déjà fait ?) et n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos ressentis ! (Toi aussi, MogowKo !)

Ah, en passant ! J'espère que tu appréciera aussi, MlleLauChan, et Nyrdann, j'attends toujours tes reviews ! :P

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>** Qu'y a-t-il, Chopper-san ?**

Le petit renne poussa un cri surpris et vint à pas lents vers Brook, penaud de s'être fait remarquer (ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas très difficile).

** - Désolé...** marmonna-t-il, contrit.

** - Yohohohohoho ! Je ne t'en veux pas, voyons.**

Le médecin se détendit.

** - Donc,** continua le squelette, **qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Chopper leva un instant les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire un peu gêné.

** - Non, c'est juste que... Je me posais une question toute bête.**

Comme Brook l'encourageait d'un geste à poursuivre, le petit renne se lança :

** - Je me demandais comment était ton sourire, quand... quand tu avais un corps. Parce que, tu vois, c'est important quand même, le sourire, et donc j'observais ta structure osseuse pour faire des hypothèses et...**

Il se tut, effrayé d'avoir commis un impair devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon. Il se détourna, de lui et dit d'une voix désolée :

** - Pardon si je t'ai...**

Il fut coupé par une voix nostalgique.

** - Mon sourire, hein... Hé bien, je dirais qu'il ressemblait à celui de Luffy.**

Le médecin s'arrêta. Et répondit d'un regard rêveur :

** - Le sourire de Luffy est le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu.**

** - Yohohohohoho ! C'est vrai. Mais le mien était aussi joyeux que le sien. Après tout, le premier rôle du musicien est de remonter le moral de son équipage, alors il faut y croire.**

** - Y croire ? **releva Chopper, perplexe.

** - Croire en des jours meilleurs alors que tout semble perdu. Croire qu'on peut trouver son corps alors qu'on le recherche désespérément depuis tant d'années...**

Le médecin n'osa pas interrompre Brook. Ce n'était pas souvent que le musicien était aussi sérieux, et Chopper se sentit flatté de cette marque de confiance.

Il se tourna vers le ciel étoilé. D'après le docteur Hiluluk, chaque étoile était une vie qu'un jour, une personne avait sauvée. Le vieillard lui avait offert cette espoir alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, et même si son but était de faire voir les fleurs de cerisier à ses patients, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'il avait créé des étoiles. Cette phrase avait su l'aider aussi, à sa manière.

** - Yohohohohoho ! Je crois que je me suis égaré.**

Chopper sourit. Tout comme Brook, il venait de remonter loin dans ses souvenirs.

** - Brook...**

** - Oui ?**

** - Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux.**

Le squelette ne parut pas comprendre.

** - Le fruit du démon que tu as mangé... **expliqua Chopper,** il te fait représenter l'espoir. Tu as ressuscité, Brook ! C'est fantastique !**

** - Yohohohohoho ! J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un me sauve avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité, tu sais.**

Chopper considéra son compagnon un instant. Était-il possible que le musicien regrette la chance qui lui avait été offerte ? Après tout, songea Chopper, ça pouvait aussi être vu comme une malédiction... Soudain il s'exclama :

** - Ça y est !**

Voyant Brook perdu, il reprit :

** - Je le vois ! Ton sourire aussi porteur d'espoir que celui de Luffy !**

Le petit renne partit aussitôt, tout heureux d'avoir eu la réponse à sa question.

** - Mon sourire, hein...** murmura le squelette.

Le reste de la nuit fut mélodieux, coupé par quelques « Yohohohoho ! » mélancoliques. Alors que le musicien caressait doucement les cordes de son violon, les étoiles contemplaient avec mépris l'être qui n'avait pu être sauvé mais restait tout de même sur la mer.

Il n'était qu'un squelette déchu, privé de son sourire, condamné pendant si longtemps à errer dans la solitude.

Il n'était qu'un squelette heureux, oscillant entre le monde de la vie et de la mort, riant devant la Faucheuse qui l'effleurait de ses doigts maudits.


	4. Sourire caché

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Résumé :** Zoro a plusieurs sourires... Mais le plus sincère n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit. Zoro/Robin

Alors, bah faut croire que j'étais inspirée, celui-là je l'ai écrit d'une traite. La fin n'est pas celle à laquelle je pensais au départ, mais ce sentiment m'a l'air plutôt approprié. Pour une fois je suis assez contente de moi ^^

Et vous ? Vous aimez, vous me jetez des pierres, vous vous en foutez ? ^^

Au fait, Nyrdann, j'attends ENCORE tes reviews ! xP Et j'ai commencé Sword Art Online (j'en suis au 8 ^^), et t'avais raison, c'est génial ! :D

J'en profite pour remercier particulièrement Mogowko et Kurokarakuri, merci de votre soutien, il me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nami goûtait à la chaleur de l'eau avec délice, sentant ses épaules se décontracter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. Ça faisait tellement de bien... Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, détendue. Bientôt, la navigatrice se laissa glisser doucement, ignorant les cris de l'équipage non loin.<p>

Nami ferma les yeux, ouvrant seulement un œil lorsqu'elle entendit Robin entrer dans l'eau à son tour. Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que silence, les deux femmes appréciant à sa juste valeur la tranquillité du lieu.

La rousse sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit :

** - Tu veux crever, Ero-cook ?!**

Bientôt les sons s'éloignèrent, mais le silence apaisant avait disparu. Le besoin de parler se fit bientôt ressentir, mais la navigatrice ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Une idée lui vint. Après tout, c'était de la faute de Zoro si elle voulait discuter, il pouvait bien être le sujet de conversation.

** - Dis, Robin ?**

** - Hum ?**

** - Tu penses quoi...**

Elle allait dire « de Zoro », mais ça risquait d'être mal interprété. Nami se rattrapa de justesse et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

- … **du sourire de Zoro ?**

D'où lui était venue cette question-bateau, au juste ? L'historienne parut aussi surprise qu'elle, mais lui répondit néanmoins :

** - Eh bien... C'est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Tu veux parler de quel sourire, au juste ?**

** - De quel sourire ? **interrogea la navigatrice, perplexe.

** - Oui, lequel. Zoro en a plusieurs, alors...**

** - Plusieurs ? **répéta de nouveau bêtement Nami.

** - Oui, il y a celui qu'il affiche pour déstabiliser un adversaire, il y a le sourire narquois, celui qu'il n'aborde qu'à côté de Luffy...**

La rousse haussa un sourcil. Zoro avait autant de sourires différents ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sourire narquois... N'était-ce pas celui que lui avait servi Zoro lorsqu'il avait découvert sa « trahison » avec Arlong ? Sans faire attention, Nami se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

** - Alors, le sourire narquois, ce serait celui qu'il utilise quand il ne sait pas quelle expression adopter, hein...**

Robin rit doucement.

** - C'est fort possible.**

La navigatrice se mit à se remémorer lentement toutes les fois où elle avait vu l'épéiste sourire. Le constat fut rapide.

** - Celui qu'il a en présence de Luffy est le plus sincère.**

De nouveau, Robin se mit à rire. Mais cette fois son ton paraissait légèrement plus amer... Ou il ne s'agissait que d'une impression ?

** - Ce n'est pas le seul à être vraiment sincère.**

La roue eut une moue perplexe. Alors, quel autre sourire était aussi vrai ?

** - Celui qu'il a quand il se bat parfois ?** demanda Nami, curieuse.

** - Non. Il en a un autre, qu'il arbore seulement quand il se croit seul...**

La navigatrice retint son souffle, se gardant bien d'interrompre l'historienne.

** - Un sourire mélancolique, chargé de promesses... Quand il fait celui-là, il serre toujours très fort Wadô Ichimonji...**

Robin se tut brusquement. Elle sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Nami et, un instant, eut l'air perdue. Cependant elle se reprit bien vite et dit :

** - J'ai bien profité.**

Elle se leva prestement et se sécha, laissant en plan une navigatrice éberluée. Était-il possible que Robin... ?

.

Zoro dormait paisiblement, souriant sans le savoir d'un air nostalgique.

** - Kuina... **souffla-t-il.

Tout près, si près, un œil l'observait furtivement, brillant et douloureux.

Comment lutter... ?


	5. Sourire paternel

Coucou ! Et voilà un nouvel OS de posté ^^ Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur Smoker... J'en profite pour parler à deux personnes en particulier... Déjà, Linaelle, ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas le ZoSan ;) Ensuite, MogowKo, j'espère que tu appréciera suffisamment cette fic pour reviewer :)

**Résumé :** Smoker ne sourit jamais. Ou plutôt... Son sourire est un peu trop gênant pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le montrer à n'importe qui...

Bon, je l'avoue moi-même, c'est très bizarre. En plus au début j'avais imaginé un scénario différent mais finalement j'ai changé d'idée en cour de route et je suis partie sur l'histoire qui suit.

Et puis le Marine que j'ai mis en interaction avec Tashigi est trop impliqué pour n'être qu'un perso lambda, mais avec trop peu de personnalité pour être un OC. Bref, il est bizarre (et, peut-être me direz-vous, raté T^T).

Enfin, je vous annonce dès maintenant avec regrets que n'étant absolument pas disponible de tout le week-end, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour mon prochain OS. Désolée !

Et enfin... Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>L'épéiste sortit de la brume dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son premier réflexe fut de s'exclamer :<p>

** - Désolée !**

Avant de sortir complètement de son sommeil et d'apercevoir le Marine du G-5 qui essayait, depuis longtemps déjà à en juger par son expression soulagée, de la réveiller.

** - Je m'étais... assoupie ? **murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle se sentait pourtant bien juste avant de sombrer... Quelque chose clochait.

** - Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Le Marine expliqua, légèrement embarrassé :

** - On a été surpris par une odeur et, avant qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit, la moitié s'était déjà assoupie à même le pont. Évidemment Smoker-san a pris les choses en main. Il a donné quelques baffes aux Marines endormis pour les réveiller, nous a chargé du reste et a sauté sur la bateau pirate qui nous attaquait. On a voulu le suivre, mais il nous a dit de rester sur le navire et de vous informer de la situation...**

D'où le masque qui déformait la voix du jeune Marine et qui obscurcissait le champ de vision de Tashigi.

Il s'agissait de masques à gaz...

Tashigi fit le point sur la situation actuelle. En cas d'attaque elle pourrait aider à défendre le navire, mais Smoker-san n'était pas là.

** - Depuis combien de temps cela s'est-il passé ?**

** - Depuis un peu moins d'un quart-d'heure !**

Un quart-d'heure, hein... Ça commençait à faire un peu long.

** - Smoker-san a-t-il donné d'autres instructions en cas d'imprévu ?**

** - Non, Tashigi-san. Il se comportait étrangement, d'ailleurs. Il a sourit d'un air confiant et il a dit qu'il comptait sur vous en cas de problème.**

La jeune épéiste se sentit un peu perdue.

** - En quoi son comportement était-il étrange ?**

** - Hé bien, il ne sourit pas si souvent que ça, Tashigi-san...**

Elle se leva tout en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Smoker-san souriait, tout de même !

Il était vrai que son sourire se faisait rare, mais de là à ce que ses hommes s'en étonnent ?

Soudainement un détail la frappa. Il était vrai qu'elle avait vu sourire le fumeur... mais jamais en présence des autres Marines. Pour quelle raison, au juste ? Parce qu'il voulait conserver son image ?

Mais alors dans ce cas... Pourquoi lui sourire à elle ? Certes, elle n'était pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits, mais si on suivait cette logique, Smoker perdait de sa crédibilité.

** - Pourquoi ne sourire qu'à moi... ? **murmura-t-elle.

** - Ah si, Tashigi-san ! **s'écria le Marine qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle. **Je me souviens maintenant ! Je l'ai vu sourire, une fois...**

** - Ah oui ? **rebondit-elle immédiatement, intriguée.

** - Oui, c'était il y a un bout de temps déjà... **répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Je me souviens que je m'étais fait une réflexion sur son sourire...**

** - Laquelle ?**

** - Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, Tashigi-san, mais je suis papa. Deux petits garçons adorables... Bref, **reprit-il en rougissant, **ce que je veux dire, ce que j'ai eu l'impression que Smoker-san avait le même sourire qu'un père lorsqu'il voit son enfant grandir.**

Un père ? Cela voudrait dire que Smoker-san la considérait comme sa fille ? Très embarrassée, la jeune épéiste ne put s'empêcher de réprimer complètement le sourire qui lui montait au visage. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait enfler tellement la joie enfantine qu'elle ressentait à cette révélation était grande.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère, mais sa passion pour les katanas provenait indubitablement de son père. Malheureusement la famille était pauvre, et ils avaient tout dépensé pour lui donner les meilleures chances possibles lors de son entrée dans la Marine. Ils étaient morts peu de temps après, alors que la jeune fille avait une dizaine d'années.

Elle se souvenait encore des yeux de son père, de ses grandes mains qu'il posait affectueusement sur sa tête, et de son sourire...

Si elle y réfléchissait bien, il était en effet possible que le sourire de Smoker-san ressemble à celui-là. La même sécurité et le même espoir se lisaient dans cette marque de confiance.

** - Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu sourire ainsi ? **demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse.

** - Euh... **réfléchit-il en se grattant la tête,** il me semble que c'était lorsque vous vous étiez trouvée à l'infirmerie, suite à un combat particulièrement rude contre un pirate qui possédait un katana de renom.**

Ce jour-là... Ce jour-là, elle avait récupéré le katana tant convoité avant de littéralement s'écrouler de fatigue dans les bras de Smoker-san. Le seul souvenir qui lui revenait ensuite, c'était de s'être réveillée seule dans un lit de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard.

L'homme-fumée aurait donc pris la peine de la veiller ? Non, pas moyen... Pourtant, l'hypothèse semblait plus que probable.

Elle fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix que tout le monde sur le navire connaissait.

** - Pfff, c'était des minables ! Il m'a fallu moins de 20 minutes pour tous les mettre à terre.**

** - Smoker-san !** s'écria Tashigi, n'apercevant pas le regard réjoui du Marine qui l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair.

Soudain elle trébucha, ne put se rattraper et tomba... dans les bras de Smoker-san (ça commençait à faire vieille rengaine, songea-t-elle un instant, confuse).

** - Idiote, fais attention ! **grogna Smoker en la remettant droite.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit :

** - Excusez-moi !**

Et elle le vit. Son sourire. De nouveau une joie d'enfant remonta à la surface. Oui, pas de doute, c'était ce sourire. Ce sourire qui, en cet instant précis, lui disait : « C'est pas grave. »

Encore une fois, aucun autre Marine ne vit ce sourire...

Sauf peut-être un, qui avait hâte de voir à quel point ses fils étaient devenus forts.


	6. Sourire spécial

Enfin, Linaelle, ENFIN ! J'ai posté le ZoSan que tu attendais tant ^^ J'ai fait exprès de ne pas te répondre pour que tu aies la surprise avec cet OS-là :D

Bon, par contre, j'avoue que... Je ne me trouve pas douée sur ce coup-là. Ca doit être ma 3-4ème tentative, et là je me suis dit "Bon allez je poste, sinon je vais jamais le faire". Donc vraiment désolée si ça te déçoit T^T En plus c'est très court... Bref, tu verras par toi-même.

Ensuite, Mogowko, je sais que tu es là même si tu ne postes pas de review, que tu me suis et que tu aimes ce que je fais (enfin... Je crois XD), et ça, c'est vraiment, vraiment encourageant. Merci de me soutenir, je t'adore ! °^°

Et j'en profite pour te remercier également, Jujulamiss, comme tu es en Guest je te le dis directement. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter ! :D

Bref, résumé, maintenant...

**Résumé :** Pfff, décidément, il n'y arrivait pas, à voir ce foutu sourire scotché sur son visage comme ça... Mais... Minute ! C'est quoi ce sourire qu'a rien à voir avec le précédent...? ZoSan

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Pitié, ne sortez pas ces tomates de ce sac... NOOOOOONNN !

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

><p>Si éclatant... Oui, c'était de cette manière qu'on pouvait qualifier le sourire de Sanji. Ou trop niais, au choix. Ou trop abruti. Ou trop plein d'illusions. Ou peut-être trop naïf. Trop amoureux, lorsqu'il virevoltait autour de ses mellorines.<p>

En tout cas, Zoro ne l'aimait pas, son sourire. Il était trop de tout ça, et puis il y avait ce petit quelque chose... Ce petit quelque chose en plus qui le dérangeait. Comme si en plus d'être agaçant, ce sourire, ce foutu sourire, avait quelque chose de faux. Comme si le blond se forçait un peu, comme si son sourire était plus un masque qu'autre chose.

Et bon sang, ça l'énervait de remarquer tout ça juste en le regardant, ça l'énervait d'être énervé ! Rageur, il tourna les talons en marmonnant. Il était venu dans la cuisine pour une bouteille de rhum, mais il reviendrait plus tard. Là, pas la peine de commencer une dispute s'il savait qu'au final il se retrouverait en tort à cause de ses sautes d'humeur.

** - Oï, pourquoi tu te casses, Marimo ?**

Arrêt dans sa marche – en fait, presque sa course tant son pas était rapide. Poings qui se crispent. Tête qui se tourne – à peine.

** - Ç****a te regarde pas, ero-cook. Je fais ce que je veux.**

** - Si tu le prends comme ça, laisse tomber, tête d'algue.**

Et le cuisinier partit. Tout simplement.

** - Merde ! **jura le sabreur.

Forcément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours aussi agressif avec le blond. Toujours, comme une espèce de barrière, une espèce de défense, un espèce de mur.

** - Putain de merde !**

Tout à coup il se figea dans le prochain juron qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et grogna :

** - Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?**

Sanji sortit de l'ombre en souriant. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

** - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire qui te ressemble pas du tout ?**

C'était presque un sourire de prédateur... À donner certains frissons à l'épéiste – mais pas des frissons de peur, loin de là.

** - C'est juste qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que toi, il faut savoit innover, **murmura le cuisinier tout en s'approchant de quelques pas.

D'instinct le sabreur recula.

** - T'es trop près ! **balança-t-il, hargneux.

De nouveau ce sourire, ce sourire si loin de _l'autre_ sourire, un sourire qui rendait l'épéiste toute chose. Et bordel, c'était pas son genre d'être "toute chose" !

** - Ah là là... Si inssaisissable. Tu ressembles à une bête sauvage, tu sais. Toujours sur tes gardes, toujours avec une distance de sécurité, toujours méfiant.**

Et sans crier gare Sanji s'approcha de nouveau de Zoro, plus proche encore cette fois. Et l'épéiste recula une nouvelle fois, se heurtant à un mur un peu trop vite à son goût.

** - Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une vraie bête sauvage ! **se moqua presque Sanji.

Le blond n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Le sabreur se raidit. Trop près, trop près... Il était trop près !

** - Au fait, comment tu le trouves, le sourire qui s'adresse à toi et seulement à toi ?**

_Bien trop dangereux... Et bien trop séduisant._

** - Je n'ai pas d'avis particulier.**

Et là, le cuisinier éclata franchement de rire.

** - Je savais pas que quand t'étais troublé tu pouvais être aussi mauvais menteur, Marimo !**

Ledit surnom, au lieu d'énerver l'épéiste, le troubla davantage. Sa voix était trop différente, trop caressante, trop enivrante, et son effet était multiplié par dix avec ce foutu sourire vraiment déstabilisant.

Puis Zoro perdit, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les pédales. Il ramena avec force la nuque du blond contre son torse et apposa sur ses lèvres un baiser fougueux. Sanji en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche et taquiner sa langue, joueur.

Puis en une seconde l'échange fut interrompu, le cuisinier recula, s'éloignant de quelques mètres du sabreur. _Ma distance de sécurité idéale_, songea-t-il, étonné.

** - Je ne suis pas trop près là, non ?**

Évidemment, s'il lui faisait ce sourire-là...

** - Abruti, t'es trop loin !**

Et en un grand pas il combla la distance qui les séparaient.

** - Tu l'as depuis combien de temps, ce sourire ?**

** - Depuis longtemps, Marimo, depuis assez longtemps. Mais c'est quand même bien mieux de te prendre par surprise...**

Zoro soupira. Ça l'énervait bien plus maintenant, mais apparemment il était devenu accro.


	7. Destiné à sourire

Coucou les amis ! Oui, ceux qui ont lu Souvenirs d'un Marine naufragé remarqueront que je vous ai encore appelé "les amis". Mais il paraît qu'une aura de confiance peut augmenter la probabilité de recevoir des reviews *message subliminal* XD

Alors, voilà. Je sors carrément des couples que j'utilise habituellement. En fait, ce couple ne me serait même pas venu en tête si Kurokarakuri ne m'en avait pas fait la requête. Pendant un moment, j'ai rassemblé des idées, puis j'ai tourné la page et oublié. Mais voilà que je retombe hier sur mes notes ! Et j'ai essayé... Et c'est du... Usopp/Sanji... Même moi je suis choquée en le disant XD

J'espère avoir réussi à pondre un truc potable quand même ^^'

Mais donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire comme Kurokarakuri et à m'envoyer des requêtes improbables (le sourire de quelqu'un en particulier, un couple précis...), parce que c'est intéressant de relever le challenge :D Pour ne pas que mes propres idées ne me soient proposées une nouvelle fois, je vous les communique : je compte parler du sourire de Rayleigh. Du sourire de Miwhak quand il regarde Zoro (ce ne sera PAS un yaoi !). Du sourire d'Ace quand il meurt (même si je l'ai déjà un peu exploré avec Souvenirs d'un Marine naufragé, un point de vue différent peut entraîner un sourire différent). Du sourire d'Eneru (mais je suis pas sûre de le réussir, celui-là XD). Et peut-être du sourire de Marco après la mort d'Ace (je suis en délibération avec moi-même XD).

Donc voilà, en espérant avoir réussi à vous plaire (surtout toi, Kurokarakuri !)...

**Résumé :** Usopp était destiné à sourire. Pour Sanji, c'était aussi simple que cela. Sanji/Usopp.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Sanji ajouta la touche finale au petit plat qu'il préparait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Avec ça, ses mellorines allaient certainement être très heureuses, d'autant plus que – comme toujours – il leur avait gardé les meilleurs morceaux.<p>

**- À table !** hurla-t-il.

Et comme il s'y attendait, une joyeuse bande de dégénérés déboula dans la cuisine, Luffy en tête. Cet abruti de bretteur mit un peu plus de temps que les autres à arriver (il était encore certainement en train de compter combien de pompes ou d'autres exercices ridicules il venait de faire – ou peut-être avait-il mis un peu de temps à se réveiller). Cependant, autour de la table, le cuisinier n'aperçut ni leur charpentier, ni leur canonnier.

Ce que Robin, toujours aussi vive d'esprit, fit remarquer presque immédiatement :

**- Où sont Usopp et Franky ?**

Préoccupé – et un peu vexé que l'on boude sa délicieuse cuisine – Sanji déclara :

**- Je vais aller voir.**

**- Bon, bah on commence sans toi !** lança Luffy alors que le blond s'éloignait déjà.

Évidemment, il se rendit à leur endroit réservé. Il les trouva presque aussitôt – Usopp complètement caché derrière une quelconque nouvelle invention, Franky en train de s'affairer à ses côtés – et râla :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On mange.**

Usopp leva la tête avant de sourire d'un air excité :

**- Attends un peu, Sanji ! On a presque fini. Ça va être énorme !**

**- SUPER cool !** renchérit Franky.

De toute façon, Sanji avait déjà fondu devant l'enthousiasme évident de leur canonnier.

**- Dépêchez-vous, alors,** répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à garder égale. **Je vous attends.**

Usopp le regarda d'un air étonné.

**- Comme tu veux... **répondit-il, ne sachant visiblement pas vraiment comment réagir.

Il était vrai que Sanji ne venait presque jamais ici. Souvent, les ''clients réguliers'' étaient Luffy et Chopper, qui s'extasiaient devant chaque création des deux amis. Pour sûr, ils faisaient du bon boulot ensembles. Et puis, Usopp paraissait si heureux...

Il lui semblait qu'Usopp était destiné à sourire. C'était un petit rigolo, qui faisait sans conteste partie des clowns de l'équipage – bien que Luffy et Chopper semblaient aussi pas mal dans leur genre –, distribuant mensonges à tour de bras – le plus souvent dans le but d'apporter la bonne humeur. C'était quelqu'un de loyal et de droit, et malgré son côté peureux, on pouvait compter sur lui. Oui, Usopp était destiné à sourire. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Le cuisinier pouvait encore nettement se souvenir du jour où son sourire avait doucement fané, avant d'être remplacé par des larmes. Dur de faire face à la mort du Merry sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit – et pour Usopp, _dur_ était certainement un bel euphémisme. Le tireur avait fait face à leur capitaine avec un degré de détermination dépassant de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu leur montrer jusqu'alors. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu gagner. C'était tellement prévisible – mais pourtant, pendant un instant, juste un infime instant, l'issue du combat lui avait parue incertaine. Mais Usopp avait saigné. Il avait pleuré. Il avait perdu.

Bien sûr, quand ils étaient partis pour sauver Robin, tout le monde – excepté ces décidément bien naïfs de Luffy et de Chopper – avait percé le masque de Sogeking. Mais, Sanji avait remarqué une chose de plus que ses compagnons. Certes, le masque dissimulait presque tout son visage – bon, à part son nez – mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Usopp, il était facile pour Sanji de voir à travers. Et pas une fois, alors qu'Usopp portait le masque de Sogeking, ce héro de légende qui faisait tant rêver les petits – et parfois les plus grands –, Sanji n'avait vu Usopp sourire. _Pas une seule fois_. Probablement que ce n'était pas si plaisant que ça de se faire passer pour un autre afin d'obtenir le droit de rester aux côtés de l'équipage.

En tout cas, Sanji avait souffert de voir ce sourire si naturel déserté de son visage innocent.

Alors, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'adoucir en voyant le sourire d'Usopp, si banal mais si beau, exactement là où il devait être. Oui, il pouvait bien rester un peu. Et puis, le sourire du tireur était contagieux.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Franky lui glissa à l'oreille :

**- Fais gaffe, mec, t'es en train de devenir SUPER transparent.**

Sanji tourna brusquement les talons.

**- Sanji ? **appela Usopp, surpris par cette retraite précipitée.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Franky, qui se contenta de hausser innocemment les épaules.

**- C'est curieux...** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**- Quoi ? **demanda son compagnon, qui avait l'ouïe plus fine qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

**- Euh... Non, rien !** répondit Usopp, un peu gêné.

Ça ne pouvait être que son imagination, n'est-ce pas ? La seule réaction de Sanji face au corps dénudé d'une femme était de terribles saignements de nez – fatals si on n'y prêtait pas suffisamment d'attention.

Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu une seule fois une telle expression sur le visage du cuisinier. Peut-être avait-il un peu de fièvre...

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Pour quelle autre raison Sanji aurait-il _rougi _?


	8. Sourire familial

Voilà, voilà, ce sourire qui n'était pas au programme est venu comme ça, sans que je m'en rende compte, et a refusé de me lâcher. Après beaucoup d'hésitations - j'ai eu peur que cet OS fasse répétition par rapport à deux autres ("Sourire paternel" dans ce recueil et mon OS "Souvenir d'un Marine naufragé") - je me suis décidée à l'écrire et à le poster.

Désolée d'avance s'il est décevant.

Mais par contre, je dois à Ko' Koa un immense merci pour toutes ces reviews à mon intention alors qu'elle n'est même pas inscrite... Merciiiiiiiiiii... *émue*. Et toi, MogowKo, tu n'es plus là ou tu n'as simplement pas reviewé le chapitre précédent ? :)

**Résumé :** Comment Ace aurait-il pu deviner que le rêve de Barbe Blanche était-il si semblable au sien ?

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis (bons ou mauvais) :)

* * *

><p>Ace restait prostré dans son coin, refusant d'un geste la nourriture que Marco lui tendait lorsque celui-ci tenta de lui proposer. Le phénix soupira. Mais cette fois, au lieu de partir directement, il choisit de s'installer à côté d'Ace et d'attendre. Après quelques secondes de silence, voyant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, il débuta la conversation :<p>

**- Tu sais... Père ne t'a pas accepté pour rien dans l'équipage. Pourquoi tentes-tu de l'affronter à chaque fois, alors que tu perds à chaque fois ? Ça devient lassant de te repêcher, **plaisanta-t-il.

Ace ne rebondit pas sur la blague, se contentant de répondre par un silence buté. Marco soupira de nouveau et insista, presque têtu :

**- Pourquoi, Ace ?**

**- … Ce type n'est pas mon père. Et il m'a peut-être accepté dans son équipage, mais moi je n'ai pas accepté d'en faire partie.**

**- Hola hola ! Tu sais combien de pirates rêveraient d'être à ta place ?**

**- Hé bien ils ne sont pas moi.**

Contre toute attente, Marco se mit à rire d'un air franc. Puis il redevint sérieux et tenta une autre approche :

**- Tu as déjà vu Barbe Blanche sourire ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as déjà vu dans quelles circonstances il sourit ?**

**- … Non. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention,** avoua Ace dans une moue un peu gênée.

Son compagnon regarda au loin avant de continuer :

**- Il sourit à chaque fois qu'il nous voit.**

Ace ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas où Marco voulait en venir.

**- Sais-tu ce qu'il voit lorsqu'il sort de sa cabine pour donner des ordres, ou parler, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?**

**- Non, quoi ?** demanda Ace, intrigué à présent.

**- Il voit une famille.**

Ce fut le mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire. L'utilisateur du Mera Mera No Mi ramena ses genoux contre lui et entoura sa tête avec ses bras, indiquant clairement que la discussion était close. Pourtant Marco ne se démonta pas.

**- Un jour, alors qu'il avait bu déjà pas mal d'alcool, il m'a avoué une chose.**

Il se tut un instant, se remémorant peut-être le moment évoqué. Puis il poursuivit :

**- De nombreux pirates rêvent de richesses, de liberté... Certains veulent même devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Pirates...**

Ace sourit inconsciemment en pensant à Luffy alors que Marco, ne voyant pas la réaction de son compagnon, continuait son explication :

**- Père rêve d'une famille.**

Ace se figea. Comment aurait-il pu deviner tout seul que Barbe Blanche avait un rêve si proche du sien ? Son propre père avait fait s'écrouler son monde en éclats de par sa simple existence, irresponsable puisqu'il était mort en le laissant seul et en abandonnant sa mère. Bien sûr, Garp avait été là, mais si peu ! Et le grand-père de Luffy ignorait manifestement comment se comporter avec lui. Cette fois Marco aperçut le changement de posture d'Ace.

**- Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**- Non. **

**- C'est pourtant assez évident, non ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu quelques problèmes avec ta famille ici. En fait, on dirait presque que Père se fait un devoir de prendre en charge tous les pirates à problèmes,** rit-il.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il reprit :

**- Je n'ai pas eu ce qu'on peut appeler la famille parfaite. Alors pour moi, Père était comme tombé du ciel. Avec lui, j'ai eu tout ce qui m'avait été refusé là où j'ai grandi. Je vis avec mes frères et mes sœurs, et Père les regarde tous du même regard bienveillant.**

Ace hésita à l'interrompre, mais trop curieux, il céda et demanda :

**- Comment sais-tu qu'il sourit parce qu'il voit une famille ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Peut-être que toi aussi, tu l'as toujours su.**

L'utilisateur du Mera Mera No Mi médita face aux paroles de son compagnon avant de répliquer :

**- Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?**

**- Tu es presque devenu fou furieux quand il t'a proposé de l'appeler « Père », non ? N'est-ce pas parce que tu as eu peur ?**

**- Peur, moi ?! **s'exclama Ace, hargneux, avant de reprendre plus bas :** Tu délires.**

**- Vraiment ?** répliqua le phénix. **Pourquoi avoir refusé avec une telle véhémence, alors ?**

**- … C'est compliqué,** marmonna-t-il.

**- J'en suis sûr,** répondit-il. **C'est compliqué pour tout le monde sur ce bateau. **

Ace ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation qu'il savait vraie. Sourire parce qu'on avait une famille ? C'était inconcevable.

Marco n'insista pas. Il laissa le repas destiné à Ace à côté de lui et se leva, lançant avant de repartir :

**- Penses-y, Ace. Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Il n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse et tourna les talons, laissant Ace ruminer ses paroles. Barbe Blanche rêvait d'une famille... vraiment ? Se pouvait-il que son rêve soit à la fois si simple et si compliqué ?

Il regarda le plat posé en évidence à côté de lui. Son cœur se serra. Il avait déjà vu le cuisinier du bateau, une fois. Il avait l'air très gentil, et malgré le fait que la plupart du temps Ace boudait sa cuisine, il lui préparait à chaque fois quelque chose, refusant de se décourager. Et ça avait l'air très bon.

Ace se décida et prit l'assiette avant de commencer à manger. Il avait raison, c'était bon. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Était-il au milieu d'une famille, ici ? Barbe Blanche était-il réellement un père ?

Quand le capitaine sortit pour parler à Marco, ce fut presque sans s'en rendre compte que Ace murmura pour la première fois, les mains tremblantes :

**- Père...**


	9. Sourire combatif

Ey voilà, tadaaaaam, un autre OS rien que pour vous !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira (d'ailleurs, j'ai été étonnée d'avoir reçu des retours tellement positifs au sourire de Barbe Blanche... Merci beaucoup ! :D)

MlleLauChan, j'ai vu que tu n'a pas reviewé mon dernier OS... C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Ace ? Ko'Koa, maintenant que tu es devenue Ko'Koha, je compte sur toi et tes formidables reviews ! B]

Et j'ai dépassé le stade des 50 revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews *danse en même temps la samba, la macarena et la valse* ! Merci, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer ! Vraiment, c'est incroyable d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous, qui me suivent, m'encouragent, me disent ce qu'ils pensent... Oh là là, trop d'émotions d'un coup...

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI, JE VOUS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !

Voilà, quoi... *snif* Place au résumé avant que je ne me mette vraiment à pleurer !

**Résumé :** La première fois, il avait souri. La seconde fois, il avait carrément ri. Surprenant, inespéré, ce sabreur d'East Blue. (POV Miwhak)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>La première fois, il avait souri. La seconde fois, il avait carrément ri.<p>

Ça faisait si longtemps, tellement longtemps que son sang n'avait pas bouillonné dans ses veines avec une telle intensité. Depuis que Shanks le Roux avait perdu son bras, en fait. Les duels étaient devenus décevants, sans intérêt. Et l'épéiste qu'il était s'était lassé de cette mascarade. Sans son bras gauche, Shanks le Roux n'était plus un adversaire à sa mesure, il avait fallu se faire une raison.

Et puis il l'avait vu.

Surprenant, inespéré, ce sabreur d'East Blue. Une telle violence dans ses coups, une telle rage dans son regard, une telle détermination dans ses décisions. Et son sourire, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, était venu s'épanouir sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Il n'avait pas pu tuer un sabreur si prometteur.

Même si Roronoa Zoro ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait lui faire connaître cette excitation, il pouvait le faire sourire grâce à son talent.

**.**

La seconde fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait cru que c'était fini. Que le talentueux épéiste ne se relèverait pas, trop brisé moralement et physiquement, son équipage dissous, son rêve menaçant de s'effondrer d'une simple pichenette. Après tout, il n'aurait pas été le premier à tomber misérablement à Grand Line.

Mais il avait fait partie de l'exception. De ceux qui se relèvent. Sa détermination était revenue en force. Grâce à un simple article de journal. Miwhak n'avait pas compris. Il avait beau avoir retourné ce bout de papier sous toutes les coutures, il n'avait pas compris comment Mugiwara avait réussi l'exploit d'insuffler un tel espoir à travers une simple photo.

La détermination de son rival avait été tellement forte qu'il avait jeté sa fierté aux orties et qu'il s'était agenouillé face à lui. Roronoa Zoro s'était agenouillé ! Et avec un tel sérieux, avait affirmé sans hésitation qu'il prendrait sa tête.

L'excitation avait forci, son sourire s'était élargi, un rire réjoui avait franchi ses lèvres.

**.**

Merveilleux. C'était merveilleux !

**.**

Mais il fallait être patient. Le sabreur était déjà fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'à leur première rencontre, mais c'était trop peu.

Pas encore.

Il fallait réprimer ce sourire d'anticipation, refréner cette excitation, et attendre. Et apprendre. Même si ça finira par coûter un œil au gamin – parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un gamin en constante évolution.

Quand le surpassera-t-il enfin ? L'attente est insupportable, délicieuse. Il l'avait regardé se battre encore et encore avec délectation. Il l'avait vu se relever encore et encore, oublier sa douleur encore et encore.

**.**

Puis l'épéiste était parti.

Il n'était pas encore assez fort. Mais il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, il le serait. Alors Miwhak avait souri au départ du sabreur, impatient.

**.**

Et maintenant, dans son château immense et silencieux, alors que Perrona tourne autour de lui avec un air réprobateur, il oublie tout.

Sauf cette formidable détermination. Et son sourire, presque naturellement, fleurit ses lèvres.


	10. Sourire du pouvoir

Et voilà, un nouvel OS rien que pour vous ! Hyper court, par contre (403 mots exactement), mais je ne voyais pas quoi dire en plus.

J'ai essayé de travailler sur Eneru, perso que je HAIS, en fait, mais qui me paraissait rempli de possibilité. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage, mon clavier et... J'ai pondu ça ! Je vous saurais gré (j'adore cette expression XD) de me donner votre avis ^^

**Résumé :** Depuis tout petit, le pouvoir l'avait fasciné.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Assis sur son trône, Eneru souriait. C'était plus fort que lui ; même s'il avait dans l'idée de le cacher, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter.<p>

Depuis tout petit, le pouvoir l'avait fasciné. Le pouvoir rend important et donne une réputation.

Alors, assis sur ce trône, incarnation même du pouvoir, comment pouvait-il empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever ? Seul le pouvoir méritait son sourire. Cette adrénaline constante courant dans ses veines, il avait travaillé si longtemps pour la sentir...

Sans le pouvoir, la vie était fade, ennuyeuse. _Insipide_. Comment les gens ordinaires faisaient-ils pour se contenter d'une telle banalité ? Alors qu'il suffisait de se lever et de prévoir, alors que c'était juste tellement bon de _dominer_.

Il dominait le monde. Il détenait le pouvoir. S'appeler Dieu était juste une conséquence logique de cet enchaînement. D'un claquement de doigt, s'il le désirait, il pouvait décider de l'avenir d'une vie. La supprimer, la laisser ? Faire danser les gens sur sa main ou rappeler la terreur ? Tuer tout le monde ou les laisser lui lécher les pieds ?

C'était tellement, tellement _jouissif_.

Comme ses parents adoptifs s'étaient trompés sur son compte ! Il n'était pas insignifiant. Il était _important_. Il pouvait _décider_ au gré de ses envies. Les vies humaines étaient devenues un jeu dont il était le maître.

Bien sûr, les premiers à avoir trinqué étaient les deux misérables vermines qui l'avaient rabaissé toute sa vie. Comme ça avait été drôle de les voir nier toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient dites, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ! Comme ça avait été drôle de les voir se ratatiner, de voir leur regard autrefois si méprisant devenir si terrifié !

Il avait esquissé son premier sourire lorsque la foudre s'était abattue sur leur tête. Et depuis ce sourire ne le quittait plus. Tout le monde, que ce soit ces stupides habitants de la Terre ou les habitants de Skypia, comprendraient qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. En fin de compte, il gagnerait. Parce qu'il était Dieu, et parce que personne ne raffolait plus du pouvoir que lui-même.

Assis sur ce trône, il était complet. Il était heureux.

Alors pourquoi réprimer ce sourire ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était ce qui le faisait se rendre vivant. Le pouvoir de changer. Le pouvoir de régner. Le pouvoir de décider.

Oui, le pouvoir... était définitivement la seule chose qui méritait son sourire.


	11. Sourire révélateur

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien, revenue de Belgique (où c'était très bien, sauf que j'avais pas internet T^T) avec quelques idées en tête, que je m'empresse de partager avec vous !

Cette fic-là non plus n'était pas prévue au "programme", mais bon, on ne va pas contrarier Dame Inspiration quand elle nous souffle des nouveautés ! Je vous annonce par contre que je suis toujours autant une bille niveau longueur (avec ses 488 mots, cette fic est à peine plus longue que la précédente).

Mais au fait, pitié, faites-moi plaisir, dites-moi que vous n'aurez pas la même réaction que ma sœur...  
>Un moment je lui dis, toute contente : « Je compte faire une fic sur le sourire de Nami avec le POV de Nojiko, t'en penses quoi ? »<br>Elle me regarde un peu bizarrement (et là je me sens super vexée qu'elle ait pas plus de réactions) avant de me sortir : « C'est qui déjà, Nojiko ? C'est la mère de Nami ? »

Bon d'accord, je veux bien que vous ne vous souveniez pas de Genzô (vous savez, le gentil monsieur avec un moulin sur son chapeau et qui était amoureux de Belmer ?), mais Nojiko, quand même !

Si après ma crise en tapant du pied vous ne savez toujours pas qui c'est, allez, zou, foncez sur Wikipédia !

**Résumé :** Nami n'est pas si bonne comédienne que ça, finalement...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong> - C'est un scandale !<strong> s'écria Genzô en montrant le gigantesque avis de recherche de Nami affiché dans sa maison.

** - Tu dis ça mais tu l'as fait agrandir,** se moqua Nojiko.

Elle sourit en voyant l'affiche de sa sœur.

** - Son sourire a bien changé... **songea-t-elle tout haut.

Genzô arrêta ses vociférations et répondit :

** - C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Quand j'y repense, rien que de la voir se forcer comme ça me faisait mal au cœur.**

** - Elle n'était pas si bonne comédienne qu'elle le pensait, n'est-ce pas ?**

** - Ha ! Ça non. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'elle était malheureuse.**

** - Parce que...** reprit Nojiko.

** - Elle n'a jamais réussi à faire un vrai sourire,** compléta Genzô.

Nojiko regarda par la fenêtre, mélancolique, revoyant encore la première fois qu'elle avait découvert le tatouage d'Arlong sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Elle tourna la tête au bout de quelques secondes, remarquant enfin le silence respectueux de Genzô face à ses souvenirs.

Elle décida de poursuivre la conversation :

** - Je pense que le problème, c'était ses yeux.**

** - Ses yeux ?** répéta Genzô, étonné.

** - Tu n'as jamais vu ?** demanda Nojiko, surprise. **Son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux.**

** - Je n'avais jamais remarqué, **constata Genzô, consterné.

** - Alors... comment savais-tu qu'elle faisait semblant ?**

** - Ses mains,** répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme s'il annonçait une évidence.

Nojiko fronça les sourcils, interrogative.

** - Oui, ses mains !** expliqua-t-il. **Chaque fois qu'elle souriait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les refermer jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment en poings.**

** - C'est bizarre,** marmonna Nojiko, songeuse, **mais je viens de me souvenir que des maisons à l'Est parlaient de ses épaules raidies.**

** - Certaines du Nord ont remarqué sa mâchoire contractée,** appuya Genzô.

Nojiko se mit à sourire, attendrie :

** - Elle ne se rendait pas compte que son sourire la rendait transparente aux yeux de tous les villageois.**

** - C'était sa faiblesse, en quelque sorte.**

** - La fissure dans son masque.**

** - Ce qui la dévoilait plus sûrement que n'importe laquelle de ses action,** conclut Genzô.

Nojiko s'assit et posa ses mains sur la table. Ainsi donc, Nami était à ce point incapable de simuler un vrai sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers l'avis de recherche et s'adressa à Genzô :

** - Que penses-tu de celui-ci ?**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Genzô se dérida réellement :

** - Celui-là est parfait, **sourit-il.** Exactement tel qu'il devrait être.**

** - C'est le sourire que nous espérions tous,** reprit Nojiko, émue.

Genzô constata d'un ton bourru :

** - Ce gamin au chapeau de paille a tenu sa promesse, on dirait.**

** - On dirait bien, oui,** répliqua Nojiko avec un petit rire.

Décidément, Nami était bien plus transparente qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais face à ce sourire si éblouissant et sa pose provocatrice, comment ne pas s'en réjouir ?


	12. Dernier sourire

Voilà le chapitre promis, encore court (659 mots), posté juste à temps avant mon départ pour une semaine en Vendée !

Bon, alors, j'avoue que je suis un peu déçue, dans ma tête ça rendait mieux que ça. Ah, et, MlleLauChan, ça y est, après cet OS-là tu peux respirer, c'est le dernier qui parle d'Ace (normalement) ! XD

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Dis, Ace. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'adresses ce sourire-là. C'est vrai, quoi, tu sais, ce sourire, c'est pas le tien du tout ! Toi, t'as toujours eu un sourire carnassier, un sourire un peu triste ou un sourire joueur. Ce sourire-là, si grand, si sûr de lui, c'était celui de Sabo.<p>

Je me souviens de la mort de Sabo comme si c'était hier. Personne ne pouvait égaler le sourire de Sabo, et tu n'as jamais essayé, ce dont je te suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je crois que si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais fondu en larmes à nouveau. Ouais, le pleurnicheur, c'était moi. Sabo était le raisonnable, et toi t'étais le rebelle. Oh, on les a fait, les quatre cent coups ensembles, aucun doute là-dessus. C'était toujours comme une récompense de voir le grand sourire de Sabo après nos petits délits.

Ça nous rassurait, ça nous faisait rire, parfois ça nous réconciliait. Le sourire de Sabo était comme lui : unique, irremplaçable, un peu apaisant.

Alors, quand je vois ce sourire sur ton visage, je m'étonne qu'il soit en tout point identique à celui de notre autre frère. Tu n'as jamais su le faire, ce sourire. Trop lumineux pour toi, peut-être. Et ouais, Ace, j'étais pas si idiot que ça. Je savais que pour toi, c'était dur, je savais que parfois, tu partais tout seul pour évacuer ton trop-plein d'émotions, mais j'ai rien dit. Sabo savait aussi, d'ailleurs, mais il a jamais rien dit non plus.

Même si on n'en a jamais parlé, on avait un accord tacite, tous les deux : il fallait juste te sourire. Nous savions à quel point notre sourire était grand – mais le mien était plutôt plein d'innocence quand celui de Sabo était plein de réconfort. Et rien que voir ton visage s'adoucir, rien que voir tes épaules se détendre, rien que voir ton regard étinceler, ça rendait notre sourire encore plus grand – encore plus beau, tu disais.

Le sourire de Sabo, quand je pleurais et que tu t'énervais, c'était notre point d'ancrage, notre bouée de sauvetage. C'était Sabo qui nous offrait lui tout entier sans concession, et ça, y avait vraiment que lui pour être capable de le faire.

Alors Ace, ce sourire que t'as jamais su faire, bizarrement, il ne me rassure pas. Il ne me fait pas sourire à mon tour – il me fait juste m'accrocher un peu plus fort à ton bras. J'ai vraiment très peur, Ace. Je tremble en voyant ce sang sur ma main, et j'ai peur, parce que tu es le seul frère qu'il me reste, et que tu as toujours été le plus fort.

Tu souriais le moins, mais tu as toujours été le dos qu'on fixait quand on avait un peu peur. Mais alors que j'ai peur, je me refuse même à regarder ton dos – parce que le sang me donne l'impression que soudain, ce grand dos n'est plus fort. Je suis faible, faible, faible, et seul ton sourire un peu flou arrive à se préciser légèrement devant mes yeux, et le visage de Sabo se superpose au tien d'une façon qui me trouble.

Ce sourire-là n'est pas fait pour toi. Je veux revoir le sourire carnassier, le sourire un peu triste ou le sourire joueur. Parce que ce sourire-là ne peut que signifier que c'est ton dernier sourire.

S'il te plaît, Ace, ne ferme pas les yeux...

**.**

Dans un sous-marin portant fièrement l'emblème des pirates sous les ordres de Trafalgar Law, un cri retentit. Le cri est puissant, terrifié, perdu. Il est crié par un garçon devenu petit et perdu, par un garçon qui refuse l'évidence et pourtant la crie de lui-même. Parce que ce qu'il crie, c'est un nom.

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace !**

Et quelque part, il sait déjà que c'est fini. Que le seul frère qui lui restait est mort. Parce qu'il lui a adressé son dernier sourire.

Et le petit garçon crie, crie, et doute de pouvoir se relever à nouveau.


	13. Sourire innocent

Oh là là là là, presque un mois et demie sans poster, il était temps O.o

J'ai eu d'autres idées de fics, puis il y a eu la rentrée en Terminale qui me bouffe un temps monstre, puis... Bref XD

J'ai enfin réussi à réécrire un OS qui fait plus de 1000 mots ! *clap clap clap clap !* Mais en fait, en tout c'est que 1042 mots... *boooooooouuuuuuuuh !*

Bref, trêve de bavardages x)

**Résumé :** Et Robin dansait, tournoyait, souriait comme une petite fille. Et elle riait. Franky/Robin

Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur eux ! Bon, je sais, c'est pas du tout la fic sur Rayleigh que je prévoyais sur mon profil XD Et pareil, je pense que le prochain sera plutôt sur le sourire de Belmer, en fait ( merci Evie-san ;) ).

Bon, pour ce texte-là, je crois que j'ai fait de l'OOC total en fait é_è  
>Vous verrez, mais c'est pas glorieux ^^'<p>

Bref, je bavarde, je bavarde, mais je suis SUUUPER chiante en fait ! Maaaaaaiiiiiis ça fait longtemps aussi... /SBAF !/  
>Bon, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je m'en vais...<p>

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Franky observa avec une moue amusée la plupart de l'équipage qui se déhanchait sans vergogne sur la nouvelle musique de Brook, pas vraiment en rythme ni vraiment élégant.<p>

Sanji avait totalement raté sa performance dès qu'il avait aperçu Nami qui avait changé de tenue – pour l'occasion, avait-elle précisé, ça faisait un peu plus fête ; Luffy, Chopper et Usopp faisaient une espèce de ronde endiablée en riant aux éclats ; Zoro, adossé à la porte, tapotait distraitement le sol de son pied, détendu ; Robin...

Et bien, Robin restait Robin. Le visage légèrement apaisée, une ombre de sourire et les mains délicatement croisées sur ses jambes, elle restait assise, profitant du spectacle avec modération.

Le cyborg hésita devant la conduite à adopter, mais se dit finalement que ce serait SUUUPER nul de ne pas saisir l'occasion. Avec une légère appréhension tout de même, le charpentier se leva, se postant devant une Robin étonnée et lui présenta sa main avec un petit sourire :

** - Ça te dis de danser avec moi ?**

La surprise passée, l'archéologue prit sa main le plus naturellement du monde et se leva, traversant le pont à sa suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils se postent sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, le temps que la mélodie de Brook se termine, puis se mirent à bouger sur la musique suivante d'un squelette on ne peut plus heureux de caresser les cordes de son violon.

Et ils dansèrent. Rejetant ses hésitations de côté, Franky se mit à mener sa cavalière et fut récompensé par un chuchotement appréciateur :

** - Tu as caché tes talents de danseur en duo, Franky.**

** - Pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis déjà SUUUPER cool en dansant tout seul alors je ne prends d'habitude pas de partenaire,** répondit le cyborg avec un rire étouffé.

Et Robin se mit à rire. Hypnotisé par le sourire soudainement élargi de Robin, Franky l'observa, un air heureux plaqué sur le visage. La musique continuait dans son rythme joyeux, et ils tournaient.

Et elle tournoyait, tournoyait, et elle souriait, et Franky sentit son cœur se gonfler soudainement dans sa poitrine.

Robin, à cet instant, ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille. Les convenances mises de côtés, l'adulte laissait place à l'enfant et son monde merveilleux découvert par des yeux perpétuellement brillants. Finalement, songea-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse, Robin n'était qu'une petite fille qui avait grandi trop vite – il suffisait de se souvenir des événements à Enies Lobby pour en arriver à cette constatation. Il connaissait ce sentiment : après tout, ça lui était arrivé, à lui aussi. Il savait à quel point c'était dur de sourire après la perte de son innocence, il savait à quel point les moments de joie paraissaient inconcevables au début.

Lui, il s'était relevé en même temps qu'il avait transformé son corps pour toujours. Comme une cicatrice béante montrée à la vue de tous, son corps de cyborg lui avait permis de tourner la page et de vivre avec ses plaies exposées au monde extérieur.

Mais Robin avait été profondément marquée, et son sourire était rare – parce que ces ombres de sourire qu'elle esquissait parfois ne pouvaient décemment pas s'appeler sourires.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, Robin tournoyait, dansait, souriait comme une petite fille. Elle riait. Son éclat de rire éclipsant même la musique qui les guidait dans leur valse enfiévrée, et Franky eut un SUUUPER regard attendri face à la femme qui se tenait dans ses bras.

Pris d'un immense élan d'affection face aux yeux lumineux de Robin qui rencontrèrent les siens lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Franky la plaqua contre sa poitrine sans réfléchir. Et quelque part, il savait que l'archéologue souriait encore – il le savait. Parce que les mêmes sentiments l'étreignaient en ce moment.

La musique endiablée changea, et Franky jeta un œil étonné à Brook qui se contenta d'un « Yohohohohoho ! » discret en guise d'explication. Le rythme ralentit, les pieds entamèrent un petit pas hésitant, le tournoiement devint plus doux.

Le sourire de Robin devint plus posé et plus mature, ses gestes lents éclairant son visage d'une manière différente – et Franky se sentit tout bizarre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle souriait avec lui, peut-être même qu'elle souriait pour lui.

Et Brook qui continuait d'effleurer doucement, paisiblement les cordes sensibles de son instrument, et les autres qui soudain, n'existaient plus. Leurs corps se collèrent naturellement l'un contre l'autre, leurs sourires s'illuminèrent, et ils fermèrent les yeux, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce moment hors du temps.

L'instant se brisa délicatement lorsque la dernière note retentit et ils se contentèrent de rester ici, souriant tous les deux. Robin était heureuse – et soudain, Franky pleura.

** - Pourquoi tu pleures ? **demanda sa partenaire d'une voix douce et un peu moqueuse.

** - Je ne pleure pas !** répliqua-t-il, pas crédible pour un berry en cachant maladroitement les torrents qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. **Je ne suis pas du tout ému !**

Robin était heureuse – et cette simple constatation suffisait à émouvoir le sensible Franky.

Ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque des applaudissements retentirent dans le crépuscule qui tombait doucement et relevèrent la tête.

Tout le monde les observait. Sanji se lamentait en disant que sa Robin-chwan ne le regarderait plus, Usopp lui fit un grand clin d'œil alors que Chopper les regardait d'un air candide. Nami arborait un sourire presque aussi grand que celui du capitaine qui avait les doigts entrelacés dans les siens, et Brook emplissait l'air enthousiaste par des « Yohohohohoho ! » joyeux. Même Zoro, toujours appuyé contre la porte, semblait sourire, l'air sincèrement heureux pour ses deux compagnons.

Mais à vrai dire, Franky ne le remarqua pas.

Alors qu'une légère teinte rosée fleurissait sur les joues de sa cavalière, Franky la regardait, encore en train de danser avec elle dans sa tête, et quelle que soit la danse, qu'importe, s'il pouvait la réaliser avec elle. Être seul sur le devant de la scène était une perspective moins réjouissante maintenant qu'il comprenait le plaisir de danser avec une personne pour se compléter.

Franky ne remarquait pas l'agitation ambiante revenue, pas les discrets coups d'œil d'un équipage réjoui, pas des plats apportés pour rassasier Luffy qui avait besoin de son cinquième repas.

Il n'y avait que Robin et son sourire.


	14. Sourire maternel

Wala wala, et un OS sur le sourire de Belmer, un !

Bon, je le trouve pas top mais bon, je vous l'avais promis alors...

Je ne prends pas la peine de faire un résumé, d'après le titre et le sujet vous devez déjà vous douter pas mal du contenu ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Genzô avait mal. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance, peine, désillusion. Belmer était morte. Et lui, pauvre idiot qu'il était, aveuglé de tristesse, il avait essayé de lui rendre <em>justice<em>.

Il aurait dû le savoir, qu'il n'était pas de taille. Non, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement, il _savait_ qu'il n'était pas de taille. Arlong n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de sa prétendue justice, de sa colère et de sa tristesse. En fait, songea-t-il ironiquement, c'était même un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie – lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu survivre à toutes ces blessures.

Allongé dans un lit chez le docteur, tout ce qui lui restait étaient les souvenirs. Les souvenirs de Belmer.

Il se souvenait de la Belmer d'_avant_. Celle qui était toujours forte tête, ancrée avec conviction dans ses croyances et fermement décidée à intégrer la Marine. Oui, déjà, la Belmer d'avant, Genzô en était amoureux. Il était tout simplement subjugué par son sourire et ses yeux, par ses gestes et son caractère. Comment était-il, déjà, le sourire d'avant ? Fort. Oui, c'était ça. Il était fort, symbole même de toute la détermination qui l'habitait.

C'était à prévoir, Belmer était partie réaliser ses rêves. Elle avait laissé un Genzô triste et impatient de la revoir, son cœur hésitant entre palpitations d'angoisse pour son départ ou de joie pour son entrée dans la Marine. Il était resté seul à Kokoyashi, toujours amoureux, et il avait attendu. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était revenue, le cœur de Genzô s'était figé de terreur ; tellement concentré sur les blessures d'une Marine mourante, il n'avait pas vu les deux minuscules êtres qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Nami et Nojiko. C'était ça, leur nom. Le nom des deux petites filles qu'elle avait préféré à sa propre vie. Au début, Genzô n'avait pas compris. Puis il avait vu son sourire. Et son cœur avait fait un autre bond. Parce que Belmer, entre temps, avait grandi. Et son sourire avait changé. Plus que la moindre fierté ou force, plus que la moindre détermination ou confiance, ce sourire était clairement un sourire maternel.

Et alors, Genzô s'était senti délaissé – un peu. Parce que Belmer n'avait d'yeux que pour Nami et Nojiko, parce que même si avant elle ne le regardait pas beaucoup, il savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait le regard tourné vers ses rêves. Mais ses rêves avaient pris une autre forme, et Genzô n'avait pu que s'incliner devant la pureté de leur relation. Ce sourire maternel, c'était fort, c'était confiant, c'était déterminé, c'était fier, c'était beau. C'était une Belmer plus mature, une Belmer avec d'autres rêves, une Belmer avec un avenir.

Et Genzô avait compris la futilité de ses regrets, l'inutilité de sa jalousie. Ces sentiments s'étaient évaporés pour laisser place à une maladresse emprunte de joie et une timidité emprunte d'admiration. Belmer était beaucoup plus belle avec ce sourire-là, avait-il réalisé avec une soudaine révélation. Elle était devenue entière.

Alors, Genzô, amoureux de cette nouvelle Belmer, avait essayé de se faire une petite place dans cette pureté. Il avait doucement apprivoisé Nami et Nojiko, avait changé ; pour elles. À son tour, il était devenu plus fort, plus mature. Sa joie avait été indescriptible lorsqu'il avait fait rire Nami pour la première fois grâce à son moulin posé à la va-vite sur son chapeau. Et alors, ce moment magique empli du rire cristallin de Nami et du sourire mi-étonné mi-heureux de Belmer avait valu tout l'or du monde. Son cœur était devenu plus gros pour accueillir Nami et Nojiko.

Belmer, il l'aimait vraiment. Amoureux transi, il se savait faible face à ses larmes, fort face à son sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, Belmer ; et en regardant son sourire maternel, il avait espéré naïvement être ce qui ressemblait à une figure paternelle pour les deux filles. Nami et Nojiko étaient devenues, en plus d'être les filles de Belmer, ses propres filles ; et même si Belmer préférait sourire à ses filles plutôt qu'à lui, ça lui convenait. Ça suffisait à son bonheur. Lui aussi se sentait complet.

Et puis Arlong était arrivé, et Genzô avait eu _peur_, tout à coup. Peur pour Belmer et ses filles, parce qu'il savait qu'elles étaient pauvres – les problèmes d'argent n'en étaient normalement pas puisqu'ils ne les rendaient pas malheureuses. Alors, tout le monde avait participé à dissimuler Belmer, parce que tout le monde connaissait son sourire maternel, savait la pureté de leur relation.

Mais Arlong s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, avait compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et il était parti. Et Belmer n'avait pas assez d'argent. Et _le coup de feu avait retenti_.

Alors, Genzô était devenu fou. Ignorant des larmes emplies d'horreur de ses propres filles, un homme dont le cœur s'était brisé en une seule seconde s'était précipité sur le monstre responsable de son malheur. Mais quelque part, il _savait_ – il avait toujours su. Belmer n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de ses deux filles, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de le refaire, parce que c'était ce qu'elle offrait, en plus de son amour. Une vie. Il savait que Belmer avait souri – et l'homme malheureux avait compris que c'était sans doute le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Elle était comme ça, Belmer – emplie d'un amour parfois auto-destructeur, forte, souriante, déterminée. Elle était belle, elle était si belle...

Arlong avait tranché son corps comme un rien, et les cicatrices intérieures de Genzô étaient devenues visibles par tous. Il avait mal – et quelque part, c'était un soulagement que la douleur physique lui fasse un peu oublier la douleur morale.

Mais les souvenirs partis, réalisa-t-il, Belmer partie, l'histoire n'était pas terminée. Belmer était morte – et bon sang, son cœur se fissurait chaque seconde un peu plus à la réalisation de cette constatation douloureuse – mais Nami et Nojiko ne l'étaient pas.

Égoïste et stupide qu'il avait été, il n'avait pas rempli son rôle de père, n'était pas resté près d'elles. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre souffrance sans prendre en compte celle des filles – alors qu'elle devait être tellement, tellement plus insurmontable que la sienne.

Alors, Genzô se rencogna dans son lit et ignora la douleur. Comme pour lui faire un reproche, le moulin de son chapeau posé sur la table de chevet se mit à tourner doucement malgré l'absence évidente de vent.

Tout n'était pas perdu, parce que mère, Belmer avait laissé un héritage.

Genzô pouvait reprendre le flambeau. Il ne serait jamais aussi forte qu'elle, jamais aussi beau qu'elle, n'aurait jamais ce sourire si incroyable, mais il avait envie de croire que son cœur n'était pas totalement brisé. Parce que son cœur avait dû s'agrandir avec Nami et Nojiko, parce que ses filles étaient miraculeusement déjà en train de panser ses plaies.

Il l'avait toujours aimée. Alors, quoi de plus normal que cet amour se transmette à ses filles, à celles qui avaient toujours eu droit à son sourire si particulier ?

L'homme brisé serra le poing. Il était plus qu'un homme brisé ; il acceptait l'héritage de Belmer et n'oubliait pas son sourire.

Belmer avait toujours été forte, d'abord pour elle, ensuite pour ses filles. N'était-ce pas à son tour d'être fort pour Nami et Nojiko ? Peut-être était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle il avait survécu, après tout.

Alors que le jour baissait progressivement, le soleil eu tout juste le temps d'éclairer un sourire vacillant et salé des larmes d'un homme habité d'un nouvel amour.

Pour Belmer – pour son sourire.


	15. Sourire d'espoir

Bon, déjà, avant de commencer à dire quoi que ce soit... Je vous préviens, **SPOILS SUR LES DERNIERS SCANS** (jusqu'au 759 en fait), bref **ceux qui n'ont pas lu AUX ABRIS** !  
>Pourrez pas dire que c'était pas clair x)<p>

Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire, du coup... Ah oui ! Alors que je pensai publier dans plus de temps un OS sur le sourire de Chopper, j'ai écris celui-ci en 10 min et sur un coup de tête. J'ai hésité à le placer dans ce recueil ou pas, à vous de me dire si j'aurais dû le mettre en OS indépendant.

Pourquoi l'avoir écris alors qu'en plus, je parle d'un sourire déjà évoqué, ce qui est quand même hyper naze ?

Parce que Bellamy et puis c'est tout. Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy ! Voilà, vous aurez compris, je l'adore. Et puis ce qui se passe dans cet OS est une petite théorie à moué sur les scans que j'espère grandement qu'elle sera vraie.

Pas de résumé, j'ai déjà presque tout raconté XD

**MlleLauChan**, toujours pas de tes nouvelles, tout va bien ?

Et, je m'arrête là, parce que mon OS fait environ 600 mots et que mon blablatage en fait... presque 300 mots O.ô  
>Oups 8D<p>

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Fini. C'était... fini.<p>

Le pirate ressentit avec une intensité douloureuse un poids immense chuter dans sa poitrine lorsque cette constatation le frappa enfin.

C'était fini.

Doflamingo était étendu à ses pieds, le sourire arrogant qui ne le quittait normalement jamais disparu au profit d'une grimace furieuse. Qu'il paraissait insignifiant soudain, ce roi de Dressrosa, ainsi mis à terre ! C'en était presque... dégradant. Mal à l'aise devant cette vision qui n'aurait pas dû lui faire si mal, Bellamy détourna les yeux.

C'était fini. _Et maintenant... ?_

Bellamy n'avait plus rien. Plus d'équipage, plus de fierté, plus d'idole, plus de rêve. On l'aurait comparé à une coquille vide que ça ne l'aurait même pas fait ciller. Il ne méritait même plus de s'appeler pirate.

** - Oï, Bellamy.**

Le concerné ne releva pas la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de Luffy qui l'avait interpellé.

Il se sentait juste vide, avait juste besoin de se retrouver seul, de comprendre, de ressentir le poids de ses fautes, de regretter. _Attends... C'est bien moi qui suis aussi défaitiste ?_ Ignorant ce brusque sursaut de fierté, le pirate se contenta de grogner sourdement.

C'était fini.

Il était fini.

** - Bellamy !**

** - Quoi ?!** aboya celui-ci en levant soudainement ses yeux, agacé.

La colère s'étouffa dans sa gorge aussi vite qu'elle était venue et pendant une infime seconde, le temps se suspendit.

Irréel. C'était... irréel. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui sourire, pas à lui, pas comme ça, pas avec ce regard qui montrait sa détermination, pas avec ce visage pâle et ensanglanté mais pourtant si sûr de lui.

Bellamy sentit ses yeux le piquer et il cligna des yeux, stupéfait, chassant une larme qui n'avait pas encore coulé de sa paupière.

Le temps reprit son cours.

Et pourtant, le sourire était encore là.

** - Rejoins mon équipage !**

Cette fois, ses yeux le brûlèrent carrément et Bellamy se leva d'un bond, faisant fi du vertige qui le saisit aussitôt. D'une voix moins mauvaise que ce qu'il s'attendait – c'était plus une sorte de résignation, nota-t-il, comme étranger à ses propres réactions – il répliqua :

** - C'est impossible.**

Le sourire de Luffy s'évanouit, laissant place à une expression boudeuse, un regret venant assombrir les traits de Bellamy à la disparition du visage si lumineux.

Puis comme ça, sans prévenir, le sourire revint se ficher sur la bouche du capitaine lorsque celui-ci rétorqua en riant :

** - Je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates ! Rien n'est impossible !**

Bellamy s'effondra sur le carrelage froid, préférant croire que c'était par sa faiblesse encore bien présente plutôt que par les implications qu'il venait de comprendre dans cette déclaration.

Cette proposition, ce sourire... Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il lui offrait ainsi ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Rien n'était jamais vraiment sûr avec Luffy.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que si Bellamy se permettait d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors la coquille vide disparaissait, laissant place à un sentiment qu'il prit le temps de savourer dans son esprit : l'espoir. C'était ça, tout simplement, tout bêtement. L'espoir.

Luffy était simple et bête.

Il n'en était que plus incroyable.

Bellamy ne répondit pas, submergé par une émotion qu'il croyait avoir perdue à jamais, les mains tremblantes et le visage contracté dans une expression douloureuse. Si Luffy venait à changer d'avis...

_Non_, se ravisa-t-il. Ce sourire, bon sang ce sourire... il suffisait. Il voulait tout dire.

** - Je peux dormir n'importe où,** répondit-il simplement.

Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit.

L'espoir s'agrandit.

Une unique larme vint enfin couler sur sa joue droite, marquant la fin des pleurs douloureux ou trahis. C'était une larme qui voulait tout dire.

Ils s'en contentèrent tous deux.


	16. Sourire menteur

Il semblerait que ma frénésie d'écrire m'ai repris juste après la lecture su scan 763. Donc attention, **SPOILS** également !

Bon, c'est très très très très bizarre. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser, je ne me relis pas et je balance la sauce comme ça parce que... bah, parce que sinon je le poste pas XD

Résumé inutile pour un texte de 320 mots et des bananes.

Bonne lecture, vos reviews m'intéressent particulièrement ! :D

* * *

><p>Seulement quelques heures après que sa mère soit morte, Doflamingo avait commencé à sourire.<p>

Et plus tard, il avait été tout simplement incapable d'arborer une autre expression. Sourire, c'était le seul sentiment qu'il avait été capable de montrer. Plutôt ironique, quand on songeait que justement, le petit n'avait pas eu envie de sourire, mais de pleurer et de hurler à s'en crier les cordes vocales.

Menteur, ce sourire. Vengeur, ce sourire. _« Pourquoi, Père ? »_ C'était en souriant qu'il avait abattu lui-même son père.

« Nous sommes libres ! » avait-il juré à son frère. Et curieusement, Corazon l'avait cru. Il en avait juste perdu la voix. Ils étaient pathétiques, tous les deux. Faisant avec les défenses qu'ils possédaient sur l'instant, l'un s'était complètement fermé à des communications avec le monde extérieur et l'autre était devenu un menteur des plus ingénieux avec son expression toujours semblable.

C'était leur mort. Ce sourire, c'était sa malédiction.

Doflamingo n'était qu'une coquille vidée de toutes ses émotions. Son sourire menteur qui ne trompait personne n'était en réalité qu'une bien piètre façade. C'était peut-être pour ça que tous les autres s'étaient regroupés autour de lui avec une loyauté indéfectible après. Ce sourire, c'était une cicatrice hideuse montrée à la face d'un monde aveuglé par les apparences. Ceux qui ne le voyaient pas n'étaient que des idiots. Les autres, ceux qui savaient mais ne disaient rien, s'étaient contentés de faire passer un message silencieux. Un message rempli de promesses et de sang, un message de haine, et peut-être même, tordu et bizarre, mais quand même présent, un message d'amour.

Les êtres déchirés s'étaient naturellement rassemblés autour du plus détruit d'entre eux. Quoi de plus normal alors que les seuls sentiments qui s'étaient dégagés d'eux ne représentaient que mort et larmes ?

Ce sourire, c'était une malédiction.

Ce sourire, ironiquement, c'était aussi ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer.

Mais peut-être, après tout, qu'il aurait aimé sombrer, Doflamingo.


	17. Sourire candide

Bon, voilà un texte un peu différent des autres... Vous verrez en quoi.  
>D'ailleurs, j'ai au début hésité à le placer dans "Sourire" du coup. Verdict ? :)<p>

Alors, bande de bouseux, peu de vous ont lu mes deux derniers OS puisqu'ils n'ont pas lu les scans ? Pff, c'est pathétique XD (dit celle qui a dû en lire un vingtaine d'un coup pour rattraper son retard 8D)

Je suis extrêmement désolée pour tous ceus à qui j'avais dit que je posterai en début de semaine, c'était en effet ce qui était initialement prévu, mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi. **Nyrdann**, ça y est, c'est posté, t'as vu *salut militaire* ?  
>Pardooooooon ! *s'explose la tête contre le sol*<p>

Pour me faire pardonner, cet OS est plutôt long comparé aux autres ;)

**Résumé :** Chopper a vraiment un sourire candide. Vraiment un sourire dont on a besoin.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Chopper n'avait jamais avoué à ses amis qu'il avait peur du noir. À vrai dire, il ne craignait pas tant que ça la réaction de ses amis – Luffy ne se moquerait pas sur ça – mais... la peur du noir, c'est quand même ridicule.<p>

Alors bravement, le petit renne tremblait un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière chaque soir, mais il réussissait à s'endormir une fois que des ronflements rassurants s'élevaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'une nuit, il fasse un cauchemar. Réveillé en sursaut, effrayé et pantelant, le petit renne ne put attendre d'être soulagé par les bruits nocturnes de ses compagnons endormis. Il se précipita dehors sans attendre et s'arrêta net.

** - Belle lune.**

** - Oui...** répondit-il d'un air absent.

C'était la beauté de l'astre étincelant dans la nuit d'encre qui l'avait stoppé dans sa course affolée, subjugué.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas tout seul, Chopper se retourna brusquement.

** - Zo-Zoro ?!** balbutia-t-il, se frottant les yeux pour ne pas que le sabreur voit briller ses larmes.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de tourner la tête vers le ciel sans répondre. Avec un temps de retard, le médecin se rendit compte que son ami était trempé de sueur et qu'il avait enlevé son T-shirt. Aussitôt le docteur oublia ses propres soucis pour le gronder :

** - Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner, tes blessures ne sont pas encore complètement guéries ! Et si tu te refroidis juste après un exercice, tu vas tomber malade !**

Contre toute attente, au lieu de hausser les épaules, l'épéiste fit ce qu'il dit – il ramassa un haut échoué à ses pieds et l'enfila. Inquiet, le petit médecin se précipita contre lui et lui toucha le front.

** - Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre... **réfléchit-il à voix haute.

** - Bien sûr que non, je suis solide ! **répliqua un Zoro un peu vexé.

** - Je sais, mais...**

Le second de l'équipage haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Chopper ne répondit pas.

**.**

Chopper ne répondit pas. Agacé de ne pas avoir la réponse à sa question implicite, Zoro demanda, un peu trop brusquement peut-être :

** - Tu ne veux pas te rendormir ?**

-** … Non,** répondit timidement la boule de poils.

** - Viens,** dit-il alors.

Et sans explication supplémentaire, il fait volte-face, attendant d'entendre le _pouic pouic_ des sabots de Chopper derrière lui pour se mettre à marcher. Arrivé en peu de temps à la vigie du Sunny, Zoro ouvrit la porte et laissa le médecin entrer à sa suite.

Aussitôt le petit renne eut un immense sourire et se mit à courir partout dans la salle d'entraînement en poussant des « Oooooh ! » et des « Aaaaah ! » réjouis.

** - Pas la peine d'être excité comme ça, c'est qu'une petite pièce,** grommela Zoro, un peu amusé.

Les yeux pétillants, Chopper répliqua :

** - C'est pas « une petite pièce », c'est _la_ pièce ! Seul Luffy a dû pouvoir y entrer !**

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de l'épéiste. Il ne détrompa pas le petit renne ; il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, même si quelqu'un d'autre que son capitaine avait eu le privilège d'y aller.

Le sabreur laissa encore le renne gambader quelques instants avant de se saisir d'une haltère et de poursuivre l'entraînement qu'il avait arrêté quant il avait su que Chopper avait fait un cauchemar.

** - Zoro, arrête cet entraînement tout de suite...**

Disparu le petit compagnon joyeux et excité, une aura menaçante se tenait derrière le renne qui avait doublé de volume et qui le regardait sévèrement.

** - Je suis guéri,** annonça-t-il platement.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il retira de nouveau son T-shirt et lui montra la fine cicatrice rosée qui venait s'ajouter aux autres, plus ou moins anciennes. Le docteur l'observa suspicieusement avant d'examiner minutieusement la blessure et de pousser un soupir satisfait. Un sourire vint à nouveau s'épanouir sur son visage et il lui lança un regard mi-heureux mi-incrédule face à la rapidité de sa guérison.

Zoro aperçut soudainement un élément étranger dans son champ de vision et se plaça devant, de manière à le cacher au petit renne qui lui faisait face.

Il s'agissait d'un œil.

**.**

L'historienne poussa un léger soupir amusé face à la maladresse de l'épéiste. C'était elle qui avait entendu que Chopper faisait un cauchemar et lui avait annoncé avec désinvolture. Le sabreur était aussitôt descendu.

Robin se retint de sourire lorsque Zoro se posta devant l'œil qu'elle avait placé pour les observer tranquillement. Décidément, il remarquait tous les détails. Cachée dans un placard qui la contenait difficilement – heureusement qu'elle n'était pas grosse, mais quelle idée avait Eiichiro Oda de dessiner des poitrines avec de tels bonnets, franchement – l'archéologue eut une petite moue attendrie en voyant le grand sourire du petit renne qu'elle regardait à son insu.

Aussi maladroit qu'il était, songea-t-elle, Zoro avait réussi à faire oublier à Chopper ce qui le tracassait. Le médecin souriait de nouveau sans aucune arrière-pensée, leur offrant à tous sans le savoir un point d'ancrage lors des moments difficiles.

Les souvenirs la détournèrent un instant de la conversation des deux compagnons et elle se remémora une toute autre discussion, eue il n'y a pas si longtemps avec ce cher épéiste...

_Accoudée à une rambarde du Sunny, Robin regardait distraitement le trio Usopp-Chopper-Luffy s'amuser en dansant gaiement sur une musique inexistante, criant et riant en même temps._

_** - Ils ont l'air heureux... **murmura-t-elle, absente._

_** - Évidemment.**_

_Déstabilisée, l'historienne ne montra toutefois pas son trouble lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le sabreur se tenait derrière elle et avait entendu sa pensée. Elle se tourna vers lui et constata avec une certaine surprise que l'expression du sabreur était totalement détendue. Ne se méfiait-il donc pas d'elle ? Robin eut le déclic en suivant son regard : il était tourné vers les trois petits rigolos de l'équipage._

_Finalement, après un léger temps de réflexion, elle se décida à poursuivre la conversation :_

_** - Ils sont toujours comme ça ?**_

_** - Non. **_

_Pas découragée par le laconisme du sabreur – après tout, il n'était pas parti, autant qu'elle en profite – Robin reprit :_

_** - Alors pourquoi... ?**_

_** - Parce qu'ils sont ensembles, **coupa Zoro sans brusquerie._

_** - Ça veut dire que quand ils ne le sont plus, ils ne sont plus heureux ?**_

- **…** _**Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, **répondit Zoro après un petit silence. **Juste que la présence apaise. Luffy a un besoin presque viscéral d'être entouré, Usopp se sent plus fort sous la bannière des mugiwaras, et Chopper...**_

_L'épéiste s'arrêta sans explication, laissant une archéologue perplexe l'inciter à poursuivre avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Finalement, Zoro s'exécuta – et cette soudaine ouverture face à elle dérouta l'historienne. Peut-être était-il fatigué... ou malade... ou avait besoin de parler, pour une fois... ou encore que cette conversation où il semblait faire un réel effort était une manière de lui prouver qu'il l'acceptait dans l'équipage..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le sabreur reprit :_

_** - Chopper a peur du noir.**_

_Comme si cette simple déclaration expliquait tout, il tourna les talons, laissant une historienne un peu étonnée derrière lui. Zoro était-donc aussi observateur ?_

_Et que voulait-il dire ?_

_« Ils ont l'air heureux... » « Évidemment ». Soudain l'historienne sembla comprendre quelque chose et rit dans le vide._

_** - Chopper a vraiment un sourire candide, **constata-t-elle, amusée._

_** - Tu disais, Robin ?**_

_** - Hum... ? Oh rien, je réfléchissait à voix haute, Nami.**_

_** - Ah bon..**._

_Et la navigatrice se replongea dans l'étude de sa carte. _

Depuis, elle avait eu le temps de repenser à cette conversation – parce que c'était la première fois que Zoro s'était adressé à elle sans animosité, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait eu cette impression, en regardant Chopper, de se rapprocher des autres.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était médecin, mais Chopper avait cette aura positive qui rayonnait en permanence autour de lui, et le sourire qui en résultait n'était alors qu'une conséquence logique.

Puis il y avait cette candeur. Une innocence d'enfant, comme si Chopper ne voyait pas le mal qui résidait chez les personnes, ou du moins comme si tout d'un coup, ce mal était balayé. Une fois la peur du petit renne passée, une fois ce sourire esquissé, soudain, le monde devenait rempli de beauté, de bonté. De gentillesse.

Pour celle qui se considérait comme un monstre, quoi de plus belle preuve que ce sourire candide qu'il offrait sans même y penser ? C'était peut-être ça, aussi, qui avait tissé cette relation entre Zoro et Chopper, avait-elle supposé.

Parfois, devant le regard ou l'attitude de l'épéiste, le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit pour le décrire était « démoniaque ». Mais ce sabreur terrifiant, aux yeux de Chopper, ce n'était que le rassurant, le protecteur, le fort.

Le monstre et le démon s'étaient accrochés à ce sourire comme à une ligne de survie – parce que si Chopper souriait, alors leurs côtés sombres s'éclairaient.

** - Ce soir, la nuit est très éclairée grâce à la lune.**

Un Zoro qui faisait presque de la poésie, il n'y avait que Chopper pour accomplir un miracle pareil.

** - C'est vrai !** remarqua le médecin, étonné.** Il ne fait pas noir...**

** - Il ne fait pas noir, **sourit Zoro.

Le renne regarda l'épéiste avec des grands yeux reconnaissants. Sans préambule, les yeux du docteur papillonnèrent soudain, et il marmonna d'une petite voix :

** - J'ai sommeil...**

** - Dors, alors.**

Et sans attendre davantage, épuisé, Chopper s'endormit.

Robin n'attendit pas plus avant de se dégager du placard – décidément, la prochaine fois elle se plaindrait au mangaka, c'était pas lui qui devait supporter ses seins tout le temps – et couvrit le petit renne avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Elle emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Zoro, et il ne se dégagea pas, concentré sur une image qui ne tarda pas à captiver Robin à son tour.

Le démon et le monstre, fascinés, se laissaient soudainement envahir par le doux sourire candide que Chopper arborait en dormant.

Le bien et le mal étaient tout à coup balayés – et alors, tout ce qui restait, c'était ce sourire.


	18. ANNONCE - 100 reviews !

**ANNONCE**

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :P

D'ailleurs, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos précédentes reviews, mais flemmingite aiguë + euphorie de malade = retour à l'état de légume (mais attendez, ça devrait pas tarder, faut juste que j'atterrisse !)

Vous allez assister ici à une manifestation de ma reconnaissance éternelle envers vous, chères revieweuses fidèles (s'il y a un revieweur, qu'il m'abatte sur le champ !), qui m'ont fait passer la barre des 100 reviews.

En voyant ce chiffre, après m'être mouché, puis re-mouché, puis re-re-mouché, puis re-re-re... (non, je ne suis pas enrhumée, j'ai juste pleuré comme une madeleine 8D), bref, je me suis dit qu'un simple remerciement ne suffirait pas. Pas pour vous prouver à quel point je vous aime ! XD

J'ai donc réfléchi (vraiment ? O.o) et j'ai mis au point une sorte de ''prix'' pour mes chères et fidèles revieweuses.

Je m'adresse donc à vous !

Puisque vous n'avez cessé de m'offrir un super cadeau grâce à une review toujours géniale, c'est à mon tour !

Vous avez donc droit à un OS où vous pouvez demander :

- Le **genre** (sauf Parody. Je ne peux juste pas),

- Le **pairing** (soyez raisonnables quand même XD) ou le **perso-centric**...

- ... ce qui nous amène à la **personne** (par exemple je sais que le "tu" est apprécié, mais je fais rarement de textes avec "je")

- Le **thème** (évitons le sourire, ce serait dur XD),

- La **longueur** (mais c'est pas mal de laisser un peu de marge quand même ^^),

- La présence ou non de **lemon** ( je ne me vois pas écrire un lemon sur OP, mais je peux essayer ;) ),

- Que ce soit un **UA** ou non (si un UA est demandé, vous pouvez préciser, mais sans me donner tout l'univers voulu non plus, simplement les grandes lignes),

- Si vous voulez imposer une ou plusieurs **phrase(s)** (précisez la provenance si ce n'est pas de vous !),

- Si vous voulez un **clin d'œil** ou une **référence** à un(e) film/manga/série/livre/jeu (encore faut-il que je le connaisse ^^),

- Un ou plusieurs **mot(s) tabou(s)**,

- Un ou plusieurs **perso(s) tabou(s)**.

Voilà, je crois qu'on ne peut pas proposer plus... Si un détail vous revient, n'hésitez pas, mais je crois que c'est bon XD

Je vous demanderai quand même d'être modérées dans vos demandes, je ne suis pas surhumaine XD

Pour celles qui sont intéressées mais n'ont pas beaucoup reviewé, faites-le moi savoir, peut-être que ça peut s'arranger ;)

J'ajoute que celle qui a posté la review n°100 (et qui est... *roulements de tambour...* **MlleLauChan** ! *clap ! clap ! clap !*) a droit à deux OS ! :D

Enfin, pour vos demandes, des détails seront peut-être demandés par MP ^^

Une dernière chose ! J'avoue, cette proposition est aussi extrêmement égoïste, en fait ; les défis sont ce qui me motive le plus sur FF, et vos idées donneront certainement lieu à des fics qui n'auraient jamais vu le jour autrement.

J'espère quand même que ce ''cadeau'' vous plaira, je vous redirai où vous pourrez trouver les OS (certainement sur un recueil spécial) !

Voilà, merci encore...

J'attends vos avis, JE VOUS AIME ET VOUS VENERE, et à plus pour le prochain chapitre ! :D


	19. Sourire confiant

**SURPRISE !** Non, je ne suis pas morte. Non, je ne suis pas une machine venant remplacer Nodoka après son inactivité. C'est bien MOI !

D'ailleurs, je voudrais en profiter pour vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je n'y ai pas répondu, c'est une honte. En fait depuis que mon ordi a rendu l'âme, je suis en retard sur les réponses aux reviews, mes lectures, les reviews à mettre, les MPs à répondre... *déprime* Je vous aime, les gens. Vraiment. D'ailleurs je n'ai encore fait aucun OS de remerciement, mais c'est toujours d'actualité ! Seulement **Nyrdann** et **Merry Moca** m'en ont proposé pour l'instant, j'attends vos demandes ;)

Enfin, ce sourire-là est celui de Rayleigh. Depuis le temps que c'est écrit sur mon profil, fallait bien le poster un jour ! Je remercie d'ailleurs tout particulièrement les fanfictions "L'Ivrogne" de **Jude** et "L'Arnaque" de** R.N. Zuzu** pour m'avoir donné de l'inspiration avec ce complexe personnage. J'espère ne pas donner l'impression de plagier *angoisse*

Cet OS fait un peu plus de 1 000 mots... Ouais, il est un peu petit, je sais ^^'

Bonne lecture quand même ! *cœurs sur vous*

* * *

><p><strong>- Rayleigh ?<strong>

Un clignement d'œil du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Shakky a de nouveau son attention complète.

** - Tu m'as l'air bien ailleurs, aujourd'hui.**

Un franc sourire se dessine sur le visage du vieil homme avant qu'il ne réplique :

** - Évidemment. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J.**

Shakky essuie négligemment un verre avant de s'accouder au bar et de murmurer :

** - Je me demande à quel point ils ont progressé.**

** - Si c'est comme le gamin, aucun souci à se faire !**

Le sourire n'a pas quitté le visage de Rayleigh.

** - Je te préfère avec cette tête-là.**

La phrase a échappé à la tenancière, mais elle ne se sent pas plus gênée que ça quand Rayleigh lui lance un regard surpris – elle le pense vraiment.

** - Bah, c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas toujours vu très glorieux.**

Le léger rire qu'il émet paraît un peu emprunté et Shakky glousse :

** - Pour sûr, vieil ivrogne ! Je me souviens encore des fois où tu dormais dans le bar !**

** - Hé ! Je t'assurais le chiffre de la journée !**

** - C'est vrai,** répond-elle en souriant.

_Mais ça ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir. _

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir capté ses pensées et lâche avec sérieux :

** - J'ai parfois été un peu difficile.**

Shakky préfère le vieil homme avec moins de regrets dans les yeux, alors elle tente de le dérider en lui répliquant avec humour :

** - Tu parles ! Une vraie plaie, oui ! À se demander pourquoi je continuais à te voir !**

Les yeux de Rayleigh pétillent, amusés, lorsqu'il la corrige :

** - C'est moi qui te voyais, **dit-il en secouant légèrement son verre d'alcool presque vide. **Fallait pas tenir un bar.**

** - Qui a dit que je le regrettais ?** contre-attaque-t-elle.

Un lueur fugace passe dans les yeux de son interlocuteur avant qu'il ne réplique, taquin :

** - Je ne te savais pas si maso.**

** - Je ne le suis pas,** sourit-elle, mais elle n'ajoute rien.

Un silence coupé par quelques cris lointains s'installe, et Rayleigh finit son verre avant de le tendre à la serveuse. Shakky le remplit généreusement et le lui tend.

** - Tu ne veux pas être sobre pour les voir ?** demande-t-elle tout de même.

** - Celui-ci est spécial,** répond-il en le reposant alors qu'il n'y a même pas trempé ses lèvres. **C'est pour l'après. Il aura un petit air de fête.**

** - Le revoilà, ce sourire,** remarque Shakky d'un air absent.

Rayleigh fronce les sourcils ; il ne comprend pas.

** - La dernière fois que tu souriais ainsi, c'était il y a bien longtemps, **explique la tenancière.

Ses yeux s'éclairent ; il commence à voir de quoi Shakky veut parler. Pourtant, il ne résiste pas à l'envie de la taquiner un peu :

** - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demande-t-il.

Et puis, après tout, il est peut-être curieux d'avoir l'interprétation de la serveuse.

** - J'aime la confiance qu'il dégage,** murmure-t-elle, changeant l'ambiance bon enfant en quelque chose de plus feutré.

Rayleigh a un regard lointain avant de répliquer :

** - Il est pourtant bien différent.**

Il reprend avec nostalgie :

** - La dernière fois que j'ai eu un sourire confiant, j'étais jeune et bête. Cette confiance, je l'avais en moi-même. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait nous arrêter.**

Une chape de plomb semble s'abattre sur ses épaules lorsqu'il conclut :

** - J'avais tort.**

Shakky serre plus fort ses doigts sur le verre lorsqu'elle anticipe – ressent presque – l'ombre qui pèse sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

** - Alors, cette confiance... ? **le relance-t-elle pour éloigner le vieil homme de ses regrets passés.

Le stratagème fonctionne ; le sourire reprend place.

** - La confiance en eux, bien évidemment.**

Un grand rire s'échappe de la gorge de la tenancière ; les démons intérieurs sont balayés dans un quelconque recoin de l'esprit.

** - Ils iront loin, n'est-ce pas ?**

Une question qui n'a pas vraiment besoin de réponse ; d'ailleurs elle n'en reçoit pas.

Un silence et quelques verres essuyés plus tard, et Rayleigh poursuit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

** - La nouvelle génération est en marche.**

** - Ça ne te rajeunit pas, **se moque Shakky.

** - La vieillesse a ses avantages, **réplique Rayleigh.

Devant le sourcil haussé de défi de la tenancière, le vieil homme chuchote malicieusement :

** - On ose faire ce qui nous faisait peur avant.**

Avant que son interlocutrice, légèrement intriguée, ne lui demande des éclaircissements, Rayleigh la prend de vitesse et se penche brusquement en avant. Le verre échappe des mains de Shakky lorsque deux lèvres un peu craquelées se posent sur les siennes.

** - Tu m'as prise par surprise !** lui reproche-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloigne. **Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas cassé de verre,** ajoute-t-elle avec une moue songeuse.

Elle ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'elle se penche pour ramasser les débris translucides, mais elle sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite. _Une vraie gamine_, se morigène-t-elle en silence.

Elle se relève et le sourire est de nouveau là.

** - Cette fois, c'est de la confiance en moi, **déclare-t-il sous l'interrogation silencieuse.

** - J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes sûrs d'eux,** répond Shakky avec un regard narquois.

Rayleigh s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une tête dont les reflets émeraudes ne laissent aucune place au doute quant à l'identité du nouvel arrivant apparaît à l'entrée du bar. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit ; et cette fois-ci, Shakky peut remarquer une différence – ses yeux sont plus sages, son expression légèrement plus calme. Il lui lance un clin d'œil pétillant en levant son verre devant elle avant d'en boire une gorgée ; et alors que Zoro avance il chuchote :

** - J'ai toujours apprécié les brunes.**

La tenancière glousse ; ce soir, elle restera sans doute avec Rayleigh – mais pas pour le voir décuver, cette fois. Non, ce soir sera consacré à quelque chose de beaucoup plus palpitant ; et Shakky a hâte de revoir ce sourire sur le visage du buveur.


End file.
